Tso Lan
Tso Lan is the Demon Sorcerer of Moon who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and later on his nephew Drago. Appearance Tso Lan's appearance seems to be based on an insect, as he is four-armed and has pincers. He has light grey skin and the front of his face is dark grey. He has a long ponytail and a long tongue that is always sticking out. Tso Lan, along with Tchang Zu, is one of the only two demon sorcerers that are fully clothed. He wears a red and purple outfit reminiscent of a Chinese nobleman. Personality When compared to his siblings, Tso Lan has a very calm personality. He seems to be highly intelligent. Like them, he appears to proud to a certain degree, and can be cruel. History Background Tso Lan indicated he's older than his sister Po Kong, and possibly the oldest of the Demon Sorcerer siblings - quipping, "Age before beauty" towards Po Kong, before taking lead in the race in The Eighth Door. He is the Demon Sorcerer of Moon. He was banished by the Immortal He Xiangu; his portal is located halfway between the Earth and the Moon. Season 2 Using a space station in orbit, the Dark Hand was able to open Tso Lan's portal. He then began covering the moon with his dark magic, planning to pull it out of its orbit; in this way, he could wreck Earth's landscapes and adapt them to his liking. Despite his power over gravity, he was defeated, and banished with a lotus pod. In [[Demon World (Part 1)|''Demon World (Part 1)]], Tso Lan and the other Demon Sorcerors were able to resume their rule of the world by having their original defeat erased from the Book of Ages. When Jade (who had retained her memories) led a counterattack in ''Demon World (Part 2), Tso Lan was one of the final four demons left to challenge the J-Team when they traveled to Australia in search of the Book. He fought and defeated El Toro Fuerte, despite the latter's use of the Rooster Talisman, only to be banished with the rest of his siblings by Uncle. Season 5 Tso Lan's Demon Chi was located in a lotus pod in a zoo habitat, where it was briefly absorbed by a Panda bear named Yin Yang. Drago got hold of it after Uncle attempted to draw it out, and engaged an Earth Chi-carrying Jackie, who held off Drago long enough for Uncle to remove the Chi from Drago. It was reabsorbed by Drago during the final confrontation with him. Powers and Abilities Like his siblings, Tso Lan is a very powerful sorcerer, and being a Moon Demon, he has the ability to alter gravity. He uses this to lower the gravity in a single location which causes everything in it to float, and also manifests this power in the form of purple smoky beams that he projects from his hands and can use it to carry himself by aiming it to the ground. At one point, he uses one of these beams to toss Po Kong like a feather. In the demon world, Tso Lan is able to clear a group of boulders out of his way by simply gliding through them. He is also often seen levitating above the ground without any support, an example of his gravity-bending powers. He used his powers to transverse the demon world without having to board one of the floating rocks. He is powerful enough to cover the moon with his magic and pull it out of orbit, making one of if not the most powerful Demon Sorcerer out of his siblings.. While fighting Jackie and El Toro, Tso Lan is shown shooting powerful bolts made up of dark energy. Tso Lan is telepathic, as his long tongue is always out of his mouth and his mouth never seems to move, but he speaks very clearly. He has also been seen teleporting. He can also survive in the vacuum of space and use his hair to grab Shendu as a spirit. Appearances Season 2 *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Shanghai Moon'' *''The Eighth Door'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 5 *''Black and White and Chi All Over'' Quotes * "To punish your betrayal, Shendu. You chose to spend your time ruling China." The Stronger Evil * "Skip the pleasantries, Shendu. I'm interested only in seizing control of the Moon's gravity, so that I may pull the ball from its orbit." Shanghai Moon * "The child is correct, and only then will Earth's landscape be to my liking." ''(confirming his intention to destroy Earth's every ecosystem) Shanghai Moon'' * "It appears the pleasure of destroying you shall be mine alone." Shanghai Moon * "Hiding only delays the inevitable." Shanghai Moon * "And for you things look very grave." Shanghai Moon * (surveys the Moon’s landscape) "Hmm… Could use a facelift." (begins cowering the Moon with dark magic) Shanghai Moon * "Behind you." (catches Jackie when he wonders out loud where on the Moon he'd find the Moon Demon from) Shanghai Moon '' * ''"You dare interrupt me in my moment of triumph?!" Shanghai Moon *(hears Uncle chanting through Jackie’s radio) "An incantation? (sees a lotus pod inside Jackie’s helmet) The lotus pod. In order for it to hex me, you must remove your helmet, which you cannot do." Shanghai Moon Trivia *In all of his appearances Tso Lan was seen walking only one time when he, Dai Gui and Bai Tza met with Shendu in the chamber of the Book of Ages in Demon World (Part 2). *He appears to be some kind of an insectoid, with his four arms and pincers. *He is the only demon whose portal is not located on Earth. *Though Tso Lan is the Moon Demon, his trigam (☵) means "water" in bagua. The trigam of his sister Bai Tza the Water Demon (☱) means "lake" or "marsh". Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Banished Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters